Baby WestWorld 2 - Shapes in Motion
Baby WestWorld 2 - Shapes in Motion This video is a sequel to Baby WestWorld - Sensory Adventure. Like the first video, this video features 3D models of the toys, Baby Einstein characters, the returning Dune the Corgi, and black, white and red geometric patterns. What has changed about the movie is the topic, which is now shapes instead of music and sensory stimulation. The video is based on Baby Newton (2002) and BabyScapes - Baby's Smart Start (1996). Characters & Person # Isaac The Lion # Pavlov The Dog # Quacker The Duck # Duckes Dad # Neighton The Horse # Wellington The Cow # Dune The Corgi # Benjamin The Shape Clown (As Human) Scenes in order # Opening Animation - Isaac draws Benjamin and Dune - The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 1st movement, Vivaldi # Title Cards - The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 1st movement, Vivaldi # Animation Music Video - I Know My Shapes, Jack Moss # Circle Introduction # Animation - Pavlov's Catch # Animation - Benjamin spins around a circle in his hips # Circle Music Video - Concerto in G Major, RV310, 1st movement, Vivaldi # Motion Of Shapes - The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Animation - Dune's Swinging Vine (replaced by UFO Discolight and Puppet Show: Baby Galileo The Kangaroo Goes Up The Pastel Balloons Scene, replaced by Puppet Show: Ice Sledding Penguins Do A Race) # Square Introduction # Animation - Isaac's Workshop # Animation - Benjamin's Square Jack-in-the-Box # Square Music Video - Concerto in G Major, RV532, 1st movement, Vivaldi # Choo-Choo Train - L’ estro Armonico, Violin Concerto No. 7 In F Major, Op. 3/7 RV 567, 3rd Movement - Vivaldi # Animation - Dune Takes a Dive (replaced by Puppet Show: Blue Hippo The Violin Falls) # Oval Introduction # Animation - Duck Stretch # Animation - Benjamin's Oval Mirror # Oval Music Video - The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd movement, Vivaldi # Shapes In Air - Violin Concerto No. 12 RV265, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Animation - Broadway Dune (replaced by UFO Discolight and Puppet Show: Baby Galileo The Kangaroo Goes Up The Pastel Balloons Scene, replaced by Puppet Show: Ice Sledding Penguins Do A Race) # Rectangle Introduction # Animation - Surprise Party # Animation - Benjamin's Songbook # Rectangle Music Video - Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd movement, Vivaldi # Shapes In Animaton - Concerto In D Major, RV93, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Animation - Dune's Chase # Triangle Introduction # Animation - Isaac's Windstorm # Animation - Benjamin's Triangle # Triangle Music Video - Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st movement, Vivaldi # Animation - Red Sphere # Finale Music Video - Concerto in F Major, RV539, 3rd movement, Vivaldi # Review - Do You Know Your Shapes? # Animation Music Video - I Know My Shapes (Reprise), Jack Moss # Credits - Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement, Vivaldi Category:Shapes Category:Videos Category:2002 Category:Movies